


Video Viewing

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [74]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jason Todd Being a Little Shit, M/M, Movie Night, Silly, Tim Drake is enabling and encouraging Jason's bullshit, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Jason sets up an unconventional movie night for Tim.(I swear this isn't porn)
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 3
Kudos: 180





	Video Viewing

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Mia, who requested Tim's reaction to the video in the comments of An Egg-cellent Evening!

Tim was sitting on top of a building, minding his own business, when Jason swung over to land beside him, greeting, “Hey there, Baby Bird. How’re you doing?”

Tim smiled warmly, answering, “Pretty good. You?”

Jason’s voice gave away his gleeful smile as he answered, “Absolutely fantastic, Baby Bird. I have something to show you.”

Tim raised an eyebrow under his cowl as Jason grabbed his hand, but allowed Jason to lead him, swinging between buildings until they were on a roof in front of a large, blank-screened video billboard. There was a blanket laid down with a basket and some pillows, earning Jason another raised eyebrow as Tim tried to remember if he had forgotten an anniversary or something. In response, Jason settled down on the blanket and patted the spot next to him before removing his helmet, revealing his red mask and a shit-eating grin. Tim settled down beside him and Jason opened the basket, pulling out two water bottles, which he handed over to Tim. Then he checked his watch and his grin grew. Tim looked at him suspiciously and Jason pointed at the blank billboard, stating, “Watch, Baby Bird.”

Tim obediently looked at the billboard just as it lit up, playing an odd video. It was clearly shot from on top of a building and he noted that it appeared to be a lens-feed from a mask. The video zoomed in on the restaurant below the viewpoint, where Tim saw Lex Luthor with a handful of investors. There was a flicker of movement in the bottom of the video and Tim tipped his head curiously, looking over at Jason and asking, “Jay, what-”

“Shhh, Baby Bird. Just watch.”

Jason’s voice was adorably excited and Tim turned to look at the screen just as Luthor started walking out of the restaurant. There was another flicker of movement in the bottom of the feed, then the video zoomed in further on Luthor just as something hit his chest, exploding into a yellow splatter. Tim’s eyes widened and he let out a strangled laugh as the second egg splattered against Luthor’s chest, asking, “Did you  _ egg _ Lex Luthor, Jay?”

A kiss was pressed to his cheek and Jason answered cheerfully, “Yes, yes I did.”

The video kept going and Tim sagged against Jason as he laughed, mirthful tears fogging up his lenses. Jason was laughing, too, his chest shaking against Tim’s shoulder, and Tim leaned his head against Jason’s shoulder as he gasped for breath, wheezing, “You’re  _ amazing _ , Jay.”

“Keep watching, Baby Bird.”

Tim kept his attention on the screen and, as Lex Luthor fled back into the restaurant, the video suddenly rewound and began playing the ‘greatest hits’ clips. More mirthful tears filled Tim’s lenses and he opened the lenses to wipe them away, his stomach aching as he crumpled against Jason, who looked distinctly pleased with himself. An idea hit him and Tim looked up at Jason, stating, “We should egg Ra’s next.”

“Oh, absolutely, Baby Bird.”


End file.
